


snow day

by tayadventure35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Frozen (2013) References, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayadventure35/pseuds/tayadventure35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel experiences his first snow day with Ellie (OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, just my OC.
> 
> A/N: This is my first supernatural fanfic and I'm getting use to writing the characters.

"Okay." Ellie whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Cas, if you can hear me up there, I kind of need you. Like now, right this minute." Ellie said hoping that he would turn up.

She waited and waited but nothing happened. Ellie sighed and sat down in her chair, she guessed that Castiel was too busy. She looked at the window and saw the snow falling slowly outside.

Ellie suddenly felt a gust of wind. She looked and saw Castiel standing in the middle of the room with his giant black wings spread out. "You needed me?" He asked.

Ellie smiled and answered "Yes."

"What do you need for? Are you ill?" Castiel asked worried.

"No, I just wondered if you wanted to have a snow day with me."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at her. "What is a snow day?"

"A snow day is when it is snowing and you have a day outside in it and have fun."

Castiel smiled at the idea of spending a snow day with Ellie. "I would like to spend a snow day with you."

Ellie smiled brightly and jumped out of her chair. "Great, let get my coat, I'll be as quick as I can." Ellie then ran out of the room and upstairs.

Castiel opened the door for Ellie as she embraced the cold. Ellie led Castiel to the field that would have been green but was now covered in a blanket of snow. The sound of the snow breaking under Ellie's feet made her smile.

Ellie led down on the snow and made a snow angel. Castiel looked at her in confusion. Once Ellie was finished she got up and looked down at what she made. "TA – DA!" Ellie exclaimed.

"It's nice, what is it?" Castiel asked.

"It's a snow angel." Ellie answered.

"A snow angel?"

"Yeah, want me to show you how to make one."

Castiel nodded.

"Okay follow my lead." Ellie told him.

Ellie led in snow and Castiel copied, she then spread her arms out and her legs and then brushed them up and down in the snow, Ellie did this a few times until she felt like she completed a snow angle. Ellie stood up and said "Now you try."

Castiel copied what Ellie just did and then stood up. Castiel and Ellie looked down at their snow angels that were side by side.

"How did I do?" Castiel asked.

"You made a perfect snow angel. I demand a snow ball fight."

Castiel looked at her. "What's a snow ball fight?"

"A snow ball fight is when you grab some snow and make into ball, you then throw them at each other until one of you surrenders." Ellie explained.

"Like the time we had a pillow fight?"

"Exactly but with snow balls."

Castiel smiled and started to make his snow ball, Ellie also did the same. Castiel was the first to throw a snow ball at Ellie. She scowled at him and said "This means war." And the fight began.

Castiel was pretty good at snow ball fights and loved it. Ellie was rubbish at it because Castiel kept moving so quick. But Ellie managed to throw a snow ball at the back of his neck when he wasn't looking. Castiel jumped into the air because the snow ball went down into his trench coat.

Castiel turned and looked at Ellie who was having a laughing fit. But Ellie stopped laughing when she saw the grin on Castiel's face. It was the grin he wore when he was up to mischief. Ellie tried to run away but she couldn't move fast enough and before Castiel had tackled her down into the soft freezing cold snow. Castiel dumped some snow down Ellie's top. She yelped at the coldness of it.

Castiel led on his back next to her, with tears in his eyes from laughing so much. Ellie smirked at him. She then asked "Do you want to build a snow man?"


End file.
